


Too Close to Death

by calie15



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment where Caroline could die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close to Death

Caroline looked back down, whimpering pitifully, and stared at the sword protruding from her chest. Pain blossomed through her, so she didn't move, to scared to try. It wasn't just the sword, it was the lack of how much was sticking out from her chest. The sword was embedded in the ground.

Someone kneeled at her side and she glanced up to see Klaus, his hand bloody from the heart he had just ripped out.

"Oh god, Caroline."

Caroline glanced up at the voice, noting Elena and Damon by her side. When Klaus' hand reached out she started gasping in fear, her chest moving with each movement, causing her pain.

"Shhhh, love." Klaus whispered and leaned over her, touching his clean hand to her face. "Close your eyes."

She did as he instructed.

"I could compel you, make it easier."

Caroline shook her head. "I can feel it, how close, it hurts. "

"It's near your heart, it probably touched it," he responded and she opened her eyes. "You need to be still, do you understand?" She nodded. "One wrong move and it's over." The panic was there again. "Shhh, look at me. It'll be fast, and it won't move an inch over, I swear."

"Okay," she whispered, tears escaping her eyes. She watched him grasp not the hilt, but the blade.

"Close your eyes," he whispered and she did so. With a nervous swallow, one he was glad she couldn't see, Klaus yanked the sword out, straight, and as fast as possible. She screamed, and for the briefest moment he thought that was it, that he'd screwed up, and although he hadn't stabbed her, it was him yanking the sword out that had been her demise. Except she only stared at him, the final death never coming from her. And he finally felt relief.

"Can we all go home now that this is over?"

Klaus growled at the voice and launched himself from his position to grasp Damon by the throat and slam him into a tree. Elena screamed at him to let Damon go, but Klaus ignored her. "If she died because of this, it was going to be your life I was taking as payment." Klaus threw him to the side and turned away, wanting to inflict more pain on Damon, but realizing his propriety was helping Caroline. When he reached her side he knelt there, slipping his arms beneath her and lifting her off the ground. "This is what I'm talking about Caroline," he said as he walked away from Damon and Elena, "I can't trust anyone to keep you alive."

She sighed, dropping her head against his chest and closing her eyes. "Oh shut up."

He didn't say a word at her rather ungrateful reply, because he heard her shuddering breaths as she cried silently and he was just grateful she was still alive.

  



End file.
